


A Place to Go

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: After Elle was attacked she didn’t want to go home. Luckily, her nice co worker, JJ, lets her move in with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

She watched JJ open the door. “Sorry, it’s small...and messy.” 

Elle closed the door then examined the apartment. She wasn’t surprised to see that JJ’s apartment she on the slightly messier side because of her office, but it wasn’t bad. It was an organized mess. A red hoodie laid on the floor, there were a few random papers on the kitchen counter. 

“Also, I have no food because I’m never here. I can order pizza though.” JJ tells her.

“Sounds good and don’t worry about it, JJ. You are already doing a lot for me.” JJ picks up Elle’s suitcase.

“If you follow me I'll show you your room.” Elle follows her down the hall. She was surprised that the tiny apartment had two bedrooms. 

“Why, did you get an apartment with two rooms? One bedroom is a lot cheaper.” She asked JJ.

“When I have the weekend off my mom likes to come visit and sleeps in here. Also, sometimes Penelope likes to come over here after she's had a bad date and drink her sorrows away.” JJ explained.

“I thought you were a Virginia native.” Elle confessed. She didn't really know much about her blonde coworker. All she knew was not to mess with JJ’s coffee or the media. Both would piss JJ off and lead to a possible death. 

“No, I'm actually from a small town in Pennsylvania.” JJ informs her. 

“You don't seem like a small town girl.” 

JJ laughed, “Good. I hated living in a small town. I guess that's why I got out.” 

“So, you like the big city life?” Elle asked. 

“I guess. I don't go out a lot.” JJ giggled. “I kind of live at the Bureau incase you haven’t noticed.” 

“I have and I wish you didn’t. You’re in your mid-twenties and you’re young and pretty, You should be at the bar picking up all the boys. Finding someone to settle down with and having babies.” JJ winced at that. “Unless you don’t want to, maybe you want to be an independent woman or you’re a lesbian.” 

JJ laughed, she laughed a lot when she wasn’t at work. “I’m straight. As for starting a family, if it happens it happens, if it doesn’t happen then it doesn’t happen. I was wincing because my mother wants grandchildren and then she went into great detail about childbirth.”

“So, no kids from you in the near future.” Elle guessed.

“Yup. What about you? Do you want a family?” JJ asked.

“Yes, I do. I don’t think it’s going to happen though.” 

“Why?” JJ wondered.

“I’m in my early-thirties. My biological clock is ticking.” 

“My parents had me when they were forty-five.” JJ informed her.

“Really?” Elle couldn’t believe all that she was learning about her. 

“Yes, I was a surprise though. It’s pretty obvious. My siblings are eight and six years older than me.” 

“Wow.” 

“Now, tell me all about Elle.”

For the first time ever Elle does. She opens up about her past and her desire for a family of her own.


End file.
